This disclosure relates to roofing assemblies, and more particularly, to a roofing assembly for efficiently securing a roofing membrane and mounting and attaching an object to a roof structure, while effectively distributing the object load and maintaining a failsafe fluid seal.
Many fastening systems and components exist for securing a membrane to a roof structure. Most notably, seam plates are disposed at predetermined positions over a fluid sealing roof membrane and attached to the underlying roofing substructure via driving a securing member or heat sealing. Additional systems exist for mounting and attaching objects over the roof/membrane structure. However, known attachment systems are often unsuitable for attachment of heavy objects such as large scale solar panels because the assembly or roof substructure is unable to support the mass of the panels when concentrated over a relatively small area or would require too numerous points of attachment to be feasible in practice. Many known systems increase risk of fluid breaching the building at the point of attachment with the roofing membrane. There is a need for a roof attachment system which effectively distributes weight on a roof over a large area, while maintaining an effective and failsafe seal with a roofing membrane.